Today, electronic devices for mobile phones, portable multimedia players (PMPs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like are coming into wide use as the necessities in modern society. Such electronic devices use batteries as a power source. A user can easily detach the battery from the electronic device. Also, as portable electronic devices become popular, the need for greater usage time of the electric devices is increasing. Also, as the electronic devices are smart, they are increasingly used for the Internet, applications, and the like. In addition, as display size and resolution increases, and central processing units improve in performance, power consumption in battery-operated electronic devices increases. Because of these circumstances, high-capacity batteries are being produced. Also, as the number of battery cells increases, battery volume increases when compared to that according to a related art. As a result, a battery with an increasing size has a retrogressive effect on the slimness of the electronic device. Lately, a method for permanently fixing a battery to an electronic device without being detached from the electronic device is used to reduce a thickness of the electronic device. For example, in the method for permanently fixing the battery to the electronic device, a coating material and plastic structure for protecting a battery cell are removed, and only the battery cell is mounted on the electronic device as it is.
FIG. 15 is a view illustrating a battery mount structure of an electronic device according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 15, an electronic device 1500 includes a case on which a plurality of electronic components are mounted and defining an exterior. The case includes a front case 1510 disposed on a front side thereof and a rear case 1540 disposed on a rear side thereof. A battery 1520 is disposed in a space defined by coupling the front case 1510 to the rear case 1540. Particularly, the rear case can be detached by a user. Even though the rear case 1540 is separated, the battery can be covered by an injection-molded plastic body 1530 and thus be protected against the outside. The injection-molded plastic body 1530 should be hard so as to protect the battery 1520 against the outside. However, to secure the hardness of the injection-molded plastic body 1530, the injection-molded plastic body 1530 should increase in thickness. However, this result may go against its original intent for reducing a thickness of the electronic device 1500.